bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
A Thing of the Past
, Caroline and Teddy honor Harry with an award]] The school bus driver, an old friend of Jaime Sommers, is pursued by criminals because he once witnessed a murder. Debrief Harry Anderson, the school bus driver, arrives at the Ventura Air Force Base to transport Jaime Sommers and her students to the park for a picnic. Anderson makes a quick stop at Harry's Service Station, which he owns, to pick up baseball equipment. While there, Anderson is seemingly recognized by Glen Morgan, who along with his associate Raines, stopped at the garage to fix their car. Upon arriving at the park, the children run off to play, Anderson prepares the barbecue, and Jaime uses her bionics to make hamburger patties. The boys organized a baseball game, and are upset at the arrival of the girls, who also want to play. After a brief argument, Jaime makes the boys a deal, they can play by themselves if they can strike her out. Jaime hits the ball on the third pitch, and much to the dismay of all, it literally goes out of the park. As the field trip comes to an end, the bus makes various stops to let the kids off. Suddenly, the front left tire on the bus blows out, and it swerves off the road and crashes into a tree. A fire breaks out from under the back of the bus, and they are trapped by a giant boulder that is lodged against the door. Jaime instructs Anderson to try to open the back door. Jaime then uses the opportunity to give the door a bionic kick, and provides a clear exit. The occupants race to exit the bus, but Anderson must rush back into the burning bus and rescues Caroline seconds before the bus explodes. When Anderson’s heroic act is reported in the national press, Morgan sees the picture and remembers that he knew Anderson sixteen years ago in Chicago. Morgan and Raines return to Ojai, and calls Mr. Stone in Chicago to negotiate the worth of the man that he recognizes as Walter Krueger. Stone offers Morgan $10,000 to deliver Krueger. Morgan and Raines go to Jaime's apartment to find out information about Anderson's past. Once they leave, Jaime questions their motives and decides to go to Harry’s Service Station. Morgan and Raines have already arrived and badgered Anderson into admitting that he really is Walter Krueger. He is told to come up with $20,000, or Morgan and Raines will call Stone. Moments after the two men leave, Jaime arrives and hears Anderson loading a gun. Jaime asks about the identity of Krueger, causing Anderson to provide an explanation. He worked at a nightclub in Chicago as a comedian. The nightclub owner did business with the mob, and the mob sent a hit man named Stone, who killed the nightclub owner. Anderson witnessed the killing and ran. Jaime convinces Anderson to let Oscar Goldman of the OSI help him. Stone meets Morgan and Raines at the door of their hotel, wanting to know the location of Krueger. The three men arrive at the Service Station just as Jaime and Anderson are preparing to leave. As Morgan and Raines enter, Anderson tells Jaime to hide, and pulls out his gun. Morgan grabs the gun out of Anderson's hand and looks for Jaime. She uses her bionics to push an elevated car first into Morgan, and then into Raines before throwing a cylinder of oil on the ground to slow them down. This gives her and Anderson enough time to escape, but not without Stone following behind them. Jaime and Anderson then go to her classroom, not knowing that Stone has stolen a truck, giving him access to the Base. When Jaime goes to the supply room, Anderson is left alone in her classroom. Stone enters and threatens Anderson with a gun, but he is narrowly able to escape. Anderson runs into an open hanger, with Stone right behind him. Jaime returns, and runs bionicly out to the hangers to find Anderson. Jaime uses her bionics to jump onto scaffolding to search for Stone, and leaps down when she finds him, landing on his shoulders and knocking him into a wall of boxes. Steve Austin arrives at the Base to pick up Anderson, and is informed by Jaime that they have Stone in confinement. As Anderson says his goodbyes to Jaime and walks with Steve to the car, Jaime hears him express how remarkable he thinks she is, but knows that no one would ever believe him if he told people what he saw her do. Credits Season 1, Episode 3 * Production Number: 44401 * Airdate: February 18, 1976 * Produced By: Kenneth Johnson * Story by: Terrence McDonnell & Jim Carlson * Teleplay by: Philip DeGuere, Jr. * Directed by: Alan Crosland Guest Stars * Donald O'Connor - Harry Anderson/Walter Krueger * Don Gordon - Glen Morgan * Roger Perry - Mr. Stone Special Guest Appearance * Lee Majors - Col. Steve Austin Featuring * Ford Rainey - Jim Elgin * W.T. Zacha - Raines * Robbie Wolcott - Mark * Alycia Gardner - Gwen * Christian Juttner - Teddy * Lori Busk - Caroline * Brian Cutler - Major Don Mills * Mark Atkinson - Guard Quotes (lines in italics denote scenes that were cut in syndication) Jaime: (calling after her students as they madly run for the school bus) Hey guys, this is supposed to be a picnic, not a wargames! ---- Jaime: Harry, you've got to be about the sweetest guy that ever lived. How come some lady hasn't snatched you up yet? Harry: Well, because I always say "no." I've been waiting for you, honey. But I should've known by the time you grew up, I'd be way too old for you. Jaime: You're not old. Harry: I used to drive you to school when you were a teenager. Jaime: Yeah, and I was in love with you then, so that has nothin' to do with it. ---- Jaime: (trying to convince the boys to let the girls play baseball) Now, how do you know they're not good enough if you don't play with them? Mark: Hey, everybody knows that girls don't play sports as well as boys. Harry: Oh, you'd better watch it, Mark. You're talking to a top-seeded tennis player. ---- (Mark prepares to pitch to Jaime). Jaime: But remember, if I make a hit, you guys gotta start your game over again, and anybody who wants to play, plays. Mark: She ain't got a chance. Jaime: 'Hasn't' got a chance, thank you. Mark: (mocking) "Hasn't got a chance." ---- ''Jim: Ajax threw a shoe this morning, and the blacksmith's out of town for a week. I'm just not having any luck with this thing.'' ''Jaime: Well, it's no wonder. You're supposed to be doing it under a spreading chestnut tree...'' ''Jim: Very funny. Problem is... getting the shoe to fit. Of course, if I had a forge...'' ''Jaime: Well, you don't have a forge, but you've got me. (bionically bends the horseshoe) How's that? See if that works.'' ''Jim: Well, I'll be darned. If I just had the right kind of hammer...'' ''Jaime: Oh, c'mon Jim... you're such a con artist. Gimme the nails... (to Ajax) Ready for this, kid? (bionically nails the shoe into place) Okay... you're welcome, Ajax.'' ---- Harry: It's funny, about a classroom with no kids in it. Doesn't seem right somehow. Jaime: That's 'cause you're not a teacher. Trivia * There are several subtle and not-so-subtle changes to the opening title sequence from the prior two episodes (Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II) and Angel of Mercy). **This is the first episode to correctly spell Jaime Sommers' name during the opening. Previously, her first name was spelled Jamie. **The phrase "SECOND BIONIC REPLACEMENT COMPLETE" has been removed from the scenes where Jaime is running on the treadmill and through the park. **The scene of Jaime running through the park had previously had a grainy filter over it, which has been permanently removed from the opening title sequence. * W.T. Zacha, who played the character of Raines, is also a credited writer - he wrote the teleplay for "Kill Oscar (Part II)" (using his full name, William T. Zacha). * The very opening sequence, where we see Harry Anderson driving the school bus onto Ventura Air Force Base is also used in the previous episode Angel of Mercy - you can make out Donald O'Connor's profile in the bus. Therefore, this episode was likely shot before "Angel of Mercy". * The phone number that Glen Morgan gives to the operator to call Mr. Stone in Chicago is. * The phone number that Jaime dials to call Anderson at his service station is. * The price of gasoline at Harry's Service Station: ** 50.9¢ / regular ** 52.9¢ / unleaded ** 55.9¢ / premium * Based on the street signs, Harry's Service Station is located near the Van Nuys Airport, on the corner of Sherman Way and De Celis Place in Los Angeles, CA. ** As Jaime is being followed from the station to Ventura, she is actually driving west on Sherman Way, and makes a right turn going north on Balboa Blvd. Nitpicks * As the bus veers off the road, it clearly drives over a small trap door that pops up before starting the fire. * Before Jaime Sommers talks to Morgan and Raines in her apartment about Anderson, it is daylight outside. Minutes later when she is done talking to them and looks out the window, it appears to be late evening as they get into their car. * As Jaime watches Morgan and Raines approach their car, she pushes back her hair to hear their conversation. Only, the footage used of her pushing her hair behind her ear is from The Return of the Bionic Woman when Jaime is in her running suit as she stops and listens to Michael Marchetti tell her to come in from her run. * During the scene in which Jaime runs into the hanger to find Anderson, her mouth moves as if she is saying something as she enters, but the words are not heard. Scenes Deleted In Syndication * After arriving at the park for the picnic, all the boys in the class head straight for the ball diamond with Harry Anderson's baseball equipment and proceed to lay out the bases etc. for a game. This entire sequence has been cut out. * After Jaime Sommers hits the ball out of the park, the kids run off to retrieve it. Jaime listens in as Gwen shouts that she found the ball and now the boys have got to let the girls play. Mark agrees, saying that he hopes they aren't as good as Miss Sommers. * There is a short sequence showing Anderson dropping a few kids off at their home stop (where there are some parents waiting) before the accident that are cut out, which would explain why the bus was so empty at the time of the accident. * After Morgan and Raines discuss blackmailing Anderson, Jim Elgin is back at his barn trying to fix a horseshoe to fit his horse Ajax. Jaime helps out by using her bionics to bend the horseshoe and pounds on the nails to attach it to the hoof, before being told that two men wanted to talk to her about the accident. 103